As one of the most common input/output devices of electronic devices, a display screen may be used for displaying characters, images, videos and the like. At present, in order to satisfy users' different viewing requirements, in most cases, the display screen may be switched between a small view angle and a wide view angle. The small view angle is a view angle when the display screen uses the collimating backlight, and the wide view angle is a view angle when the display screen uses the diverging backlight. A view angle of the display screen at the small view angle is smaller than that of the display screen at the wide view angle. Thus, the collimating backlight is used when the display screen is at the small view angle, and the diverging backlight is used when the display screen is at the wide view angle. However, in the event that the image grayscale of a displayed image is the same, the screen brightness at the small view angle may be larger than that at the wide view angle. In this case, the screen brightness may change after the view angle of the display screen is switched, which may cause degradation of the display performance. Therefore, a view angle switching method that can improve the display performance is needed.